Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII
Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the ruler of Ancheim, a co-owner of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, and keeper of the Time Mage asterisk. D's Journal Entries ;Khamer VIII Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, king of Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time. After the wind stopped blowing, he forced his people to turn the turbines by hand to secure the power to revive his nation's industrial sector. He is obsessed with progress, and has little regard for the old ways. After inheriting the throne from the previous king, Silvaht Angdis Khamer VII, he invested so deeply in industrialization that his coffers were bled dry. He prides himself on his exactness, calling himself the "Timekeeper King," but is mocked for his timid nature. ;Time Mage Khamer Sympathetic to the cause of Anticrystalism, he uses his position to aid the duchy, such as by giving the Merchantry control of the water supply. A 57-year-old man who was born in Ancheim. He is keeper of the time mage asterisk. He was made an honorary partner in the Merchantry due to his royal cooperation with the right. However, he has no actual say in the business. *''Likes: Automation, heavy industry'' *''Dislikes: Politics, critics, vestals, the unwashed masses'' Profile Appearance Khamer is a fifty-seven year old man with a black goatee and black eyes. His hair is obscured by black cover on his head. He wears long black armor with silver lining and long gold cape. He has black boots and gloves with silver lining. His crown is a large gold clock cog and has a clock-like armor around his neck and shoulders. The staff he carries resemble the hands of a clock. Personality He is a fervent adherent of Anticrystalism and uses his position to aid the duchy of Eternia. He is obsessed with industrial progress and cruelty, making his people work extensively to keep his nation's industrial power going after the wind stopped blowing. He prides himself on his exactness, taking pride in his moniker of the "Timekeeper King", though mocked for his timid nature and the moniker intended to an insult. The Jackal mocks him with the nickname "Old Man Tick-Tock". He is also a liar and a coward, plotting to impoverish the people and turn them against the vestal after basing his new extended work hours on the vestal's failure to restore the wind. He also actively speaks out against the vestal in his addresses to the public, blaming her for the unfair working conditions being imposed by him. In Bravely Second, Khamer's personality is still the same but he appeared to have learned a bit from his mistakes. He also displays being good with numbers and economics. Story ''Bravely Default'' Khamer is first seen when the party arrives at Ancheim, where he is giving a speech to the townspeople. After thanking them for their hard work, he announces they shall work even more than before, and that the only one to blame for this is Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal, who abandoned the country, while in reality she went to check the Great Chasm on Khamer's advice. He then bids Agnès to come see him, only to blame her even more. While the party travels to restore the power of the Wind Crystal, Khamer keeps his people lies in order to turn them against the Orthodoxy and embrace Anticrystalism. However, his plan fails when Agnès returns after awakening the crystal, holding the Tempest's Braid, proof of her defeat over the beast Orthros. Soon the wind starts blowing again, and Khamer flees to his palace as the people express their gratitude to the vestal. The party later spies on Khamer in his palace at night, talking with Ciggma Khint. He mourns over his failed plan, and thinks of a way to gain the upper hand once more. After he shows intentions to kill Agnès and steal the Crystal, the party confronts the two, leading to a fight where both Khamer and Khint meet their ends. After Khamer is deposed, the Prime Minister of Ancheim momentarily takes his place but wishes to shift the power to the people. In the second and third world, Khamer is rejoicing at his plan's progress, hoping the vestal never returns. However, he is once again defeated with Khint by his side. In the fourth world, Khamer had the Jackal bring Praline à la Mode to Ancheim, where he plans to have her sing for his people. Jackal mocks Khamer throughout their conversation, believing that Praline was to play a part in Khamer's scheme, before the party arrives and defeats the three of them. In the fifth world, Khamer had Jackal, Erutus Profiteur and Khint meet him at his palace to depart for Eternia. The party fights them, but they leave soon after. Khamer is later encountered at the Central Command of Eternia where he is honored to fight alongside Braev Lee, Victor S. Court, and Artemia Venus as they battle the wind vestal's party in what is revealed to be a test of the group's resolve. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' After the defeat of Ouroboros, the deposed Khamer ends up on Grandship where he becomes the nation's self-appointed Minister of Tax while secretly helping himself to Profiteur's newly gained fortune. When Khamer noticed the government's current policy on poor taxes would doom Grandship's economy, he holds a "Citizens' Concern for the Nation's Coffers" meeting to abolish them and puts at odds with Alternis Dim. If Edea supports Khamer's decision, put in his place by Edea when he intended to use the amassed fortune to make repairs to make Grandship flight-able again, Khamer's tax abolishment helps the government improve its fortunes. But if Edea supports Alternis, Grandship able to stabilize itself with exports, Khamer is forced to leave Grandship after he ends up poor and is last heard working for Profiteur to pay back the pg he took from him. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Khamer is fought at the end of the Ancheim side quests. He gives the Time Mage asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds afterwards. ''Bravely Second'' Khamer is fought as part of a sidequest. Voice Khamer is voiced by Tetsu Shiratori in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Terrence Stone in the English version. Other media LINE Khamer appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Malme Konta Matamatto VIII.png|Render. BD Eloch Manga.png|Eloch in the manga. BD Eloch Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Time Mage.png|Artwork. BDPB Khamer Close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Malme Konta Matamatto VIII.png|Sprite. ;Bravely Second: End Layer Scr BS bestiary 15.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology This can be seen as a reference to him sending Agnès to Caldisla. "Khamer" is a Yiddish insult that means "donkey" or "jackass." Furthermore, his full name can be read as a pun on "eloquent scammer," given his use of public speeches to try to sway the opinions of his kingdom. His Japanese name seems to follow a similar play on words. By reading his name in the Japanese order of surname first then given name, it resembles the phrase that roughly means "successfully coaxed" , which also reflects his act of deceiving the people into believing his words. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Time Mages